Chronological List of Horror Films
1890s 1896 * Le Manoir du Diable 1900s 1903 * The Infernal Boiling Pot 1910s 1910 * Thomas Edison's Frankenstein 1913 * The Student of Prague 1915 * The Golem (Lost Film) * Les Vampires (serial) 1919 * Eerie Tales 1920s 1920 * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) * Genuine * The Golem: How He Came Into the World * The Head of Janus (Lost film) 1921 * The Haunted Castle 1922 * Häxan * Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror 1923 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1924 * The Hands of Orlac * Waxworks 1925 * The Monster * The Phantom of the Opera * Wolf Blood 1926 * The Bat * The Bells * The Magician * The Student of Prague 1927 * The Cat and the Canary * London After Midnight (Lost film) * The Unknown 1928 * Alraune * The Fall of the House of Usher 1929 * Haunted House * The Skeleton Dance 1930s '1930' * The Bat Whispers '1931' '1932' '1933' '1934' * The Black Cat * Maniac '1935' '1936' '1937' * Song at Midnight '1939' 1940s '1940' '1941' '1942' '1943' '1944' '1945' '1946' '1947' * Scared to Death * Compton '1948' * The Amazing Mr. X '1949' * The Ghost of Yotsuya 1950s '1951' '1952' * The Black Castle '1953' '1954' '1955' '1956' '1957' '1958' '1959' 1960s 1960 * 13 Ghosts * Atom Age Vampire * Black Sunday * Blood and Roses * The Brides of Dracula * Circus of Horrors * Eyes Without a Face * House of Terror * House of Usher * Jigoku * Last Woman on Earth * The Little Shop of Horrors * Mill of the Stone Women * Psycho * Tormented * The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll * Village of the Damned * The Witch's Mirror 1961 * The Beast of Yucca Flats * Bloodlust * Creature from the Haunted Sea * The Curse of the Crying Woman * The Curse of the Werewolf * Homicidal * The Innocents * The Mask * Mr.Sardonicus * The Pit and the Pendulum * Shadow of the Cat * The World of the Vampires 1962 * The Brain That Wouldn't Die * The Cabinet of Caligari * Captain Clegg * Carnival of Souls * The Day of the Triffids * Eegah * Horror * The Horrible Dr. Hichcock * Lycanthropus * Night of the Eagle * The Phantom of the Opera * The Premature Burial * Tales of Terror * Tower of London 1963 * The Birds * Pleshette * Black Sabbath * Blood Feast * Color Me Blood Red * Dementia 13 * Diary of a Madman * The Haunted Palace * The Haunting * Kiss of the Vampire * The Last Man on Earth * Matango * The Old Dark House * Paranoiac * The Raven * Slime People * The Terror * The Whip and the Body 1964 * 2000 Maniacs * At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul * The Atomic Brain * Blood and Black Lace * Castle of Blood * The Comedy of Terrors * The Creeping Terror * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Devil Doll * The Evil of Frankenstein * Face of the Screaming Werewolf * The Flesh Eaters * The Gorgon * The Horror of Party Beach * I Eat Your Skin * The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies * Kwaidan * The Masque of the Red Death * Onibaba * Spider Baby * The Tomb of Ligeia 1965 * The Beach Girls and the Monster * Bloody Pit of Horror * Curse of the Fly * Dark Intruder * Dr. Terror's House of Horrors * Frankenstein Conquers the World * Incubus * Monster A Go-Go * Nightmare Castle * Orgy of the Dead * The She-Wolf * The Skull 1966 * An Angel for Satan * Billy the Kid vs. Dracula * The Black Cat * Blood Bath * Chamber of Horrors * The Deadly Bees * Dracula - Prince of Darkness * Island of Terror * It! * Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter * Kill, Baby, Kill * "Manos" The Hands of Fate * The Plague of the Zombies * The Reptile * Yotsuya Kaidan 1967 * A Taste of Blood * Blood of the Virgins * Castle of the Walking Dead * Eye of the Devil * The Fearless Vampire Killers * Frankenstein Created Woman * Hillbillys in a Haunted House * Monster From A Prehistoric Planet * The Mummy's Shroud * Necronomicon - Geträumte Sünden * Night of the Big Heat * Quatermass and the Pit * This Night I Will Possess Your Corpse * Torture Garden * Viy 1968 * The Astro-Zombies * The Blood Beast Terror * Destroy All Monsters! * The Devil Rides Out * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * The Green Slime * Even the Wind is Scared * The Ghastly Ones * Hour of the Wolf * Kuroneko * The Mark of the Werewolf * Night of the Living Dead * Nights of the Werewolf * Rosemary's Baby * Spirits of the Dead * Witchfinder General 1969 * Blind Beast * Blood of Dracula's Castle * The Book of Stone * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Mumsy, Nanny, Sonny, and Girly * The Oblong Box * Taste the Blood of Dracula 1970s 1970 * Awakening of the Beast * The Bloody Judge * Count Dracula * Count Yorga, Vampire * Cry Of The Banshee * The Dunwich Horror * Equinox * The Horror of Frankenstein * House of Dark Shadows * The House that Dripped Blood * The Man Who Came from Ummo * The Man Who Haunted Himself * Scars of Dracula * She Killed in Ecstasy * Sex and the Vampire * The Vampire Lovers * The Wizard of Gore 1971 * Blood on Satan's Claw * The Abominable Dr. Phibes * And Comes the Dawn... But Colored Red * Blood from the Mummy's Tomb * Blood on the Lips * Caged Vampires * Case of the Scorpion's Tail * Countess Dracula * Devil's Nightmare, The * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Feast of Satan * Hands of the Ripper * I Drink Your Blood * I, Monster * Let's Scare Jessica to Death * Lizard In A Woman's Skin * Lust for a Vampire * Murders in the Rue Morgue * The Night Evelyn Came Out of the Grave * Night of Dark Shadows * The Return of Count Yorga * Tombs of the Blind Dead * Twitch of the Death Nerve * The Vampire Happening * Vampyros Lesbos * Werewolf Shadow * Werewolves on Wheels 1972 * All the Colors of the Dark * Asylum * Asylum of Satan * Baron Blood * Beware! The Blob * Blacula * The Blood Spattered Bride * Count Dracula's Great Love * Creeping Flesh, The * The Curse of Frankenstein * Daughter of Dracula * Death Line * Demons of the Mind * Dr. Jekyll and the Werewolf * Dr. Phibes Rises Again * Dracula AD 1972 * Dracula Against Frankenstein * The Flesh and Blood Show * Frogs * Fury of the Wolfman * The Last House on the Left * Moon of the Wolf (TV) * Necromancy * Night of a 1000 Cats * Night of the Devils * Night of the Lepus * Nothing But the Night * Something Evil (TV) * Tales From The Crypt * A Thief in the Night * The Thing with Two Heads * Tower of Evil * Twins of Evil * Vampire Circus * Your Vice is a Locked Room and Only I Have the Key 1973 * Alabama's Ghost * And Now the Screaming Starts * A Bell from Hell * Blackenstein * Blood for Dracula * The Boy Who Cried Werewolf * Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things * The Crazies * Dark Places * Dead People * Death Line * The Devil's Daughter * Don't Look Now * Dracula * The Exorcist * Female Vampire * Flesh for Frankenstein * Frankenstein: The True Story (TV) * From Beyond the Grave * Ganja & Hess * Horror Express * Hunchback of the Rue Morgue * Horror Rises from the Tomb * The Legend of Hell House * Lemora * Lisa and the Devil * Malatesta's Carnival of Blood * The Mansion Of Madness * A Name For Evil * Night of the Sorcerers * Return of the Blind Dead * The Return of Walpurgis * Scream Blacula Scream * Seven Deaths in the Cat's Eye * Sisters * Sssssss * Terror of the Living Dead * Theatre of Blood * Torso * Vampires Night Orgy * Vault of Horror * A Virgin Among The Living Dead * Voodoo Black Exorcist * The Werewolf of Washington 1974 * Abby * The Bat People * The Beast Must Die * Beyond the Door * Black Christmas * Captain Kronos: Vampire Hunter * Dead of Night * Deranged * Demoniacs * Exorcism * The Eerie Midnight Horror Show * Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell * Frightmare * The Ghost Galleon * Grave of the Vampire * The House of Seven Corpses * House of Whipcord * The House on Skull Mountain * It's Alive! * Killdozer (TV) * Let Sleeping Corpses Lie * Madhouse * Nude for Satan * Perfume of the Woman in Black * Phantom of the Paradise * The Satanic Rites of Dracula * Seizure * Silent Night, Bloody Night * Sugar Hill * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * Vampyres * The Wicker Man * The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires 1975 * Autopsy * Blacker than the Night * Deep Red * The Devil's Rain * The Ghoul * Ilsa, She Wolf of the SS * Island of Death * Jaws * Legend of the Werewolf * Lips of Blood * Night of the Seagulls * Race With The Devil * Rattlers * The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Satanico Pandemonium * Shivers * Trilogy of Terror * The Werewolf and the Yeti * The Werewolf of Woodstock 1976 * Alice, Sweet Alice * Blood Bath * Burnt Offerings * Carrie * Death at Love House (TV) * Dr. Black and Mr. White * Eaten Alive * Grizzly * House of Mortal Sin * Inquisition * The House with Laughing Windows * J.D.'s Revenge * Mansion of the Doomed * The Omen * Salo, or the 120 Days of Sodom * Schizo * To the Devil a Daughter 1977 * The Car * The Child * Count Dracula * Day of the Animals * Death Bed: The Bed That Eats * Demon Seed * Empire of the Ants * Eraserhead * Exorcist II: The Heretic * Good Against Evil (TV) * The Hills Have Eyes * It Happened At Lakewood Manor (TV) * Kingdom of the Spiders * Last Cannibal World * Martin * The Possessed (TV) * Rabid * Rituals * Ruby * The Sentinel * Shock * Suspiria * The Uncanny 1978 * Alucarda * The Alpha Incident * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes! (followed by three sequels) * The Bermuda Triangle * The Comeback * Damien: Omen II * Dawn of the Dead * Day of the Woman * The Evil * Faces of Death * The Grapes of Death * Halloween * Invasion of the Body Snatchers (remake) * Jaws 2 * The Legacy * Magic * Piranha (followed by two or three sequels and two remakes) 1979 * Alien * The Amityville Horror * Beyond the Darkness * The Brood * Dracula * The Driller Killer * Nightwing * Nosferatu: Phantom der Nacht (remake) * Phantasm * Prophecy * Salem's Lot (TV) * Thirst * Tourist Trap * When a Stranger Calls * Wolfman * Zombi 2 1980s 1980 * Alien Dead * Alligator (followed by one sequel) * Beyond Evil * The Boogeyman (followed by two sequels) * Cannibal Apocalypse * Cannibal Holocaust * The Changeling * Christmas Evil * City of the Living Dead * Death Ship * Dressed to Kill * The Fog * Friday the 13th (followed by ten sequels and one remake) * Happy Birthday To Me * He Knows You're Alone * Humanoids From The Deep * Inferno * Maniac! * The Monster Club * Motel Hell * Mother's Day * Night of the Demon * The Other Hell * Prom Night (followed by tree sequels and one remake) * The Return of the Werewolf * Schizoid * The Shining * The Silent Scream * Terror Train * To All a Good Night * Virus 1981 * The Alchemist * An American Werewolf in London (followed by one sequel) * The Beyond (Seven Doors of Death) * The Black Cat * Blood Beach * Bloody Birthday * Bloody Moon * The Burialground * The Burning * Cannibal Ferox * Dark Night of the Scarecrow (TV) * Dawn of the Mummy * Dead & Buried * Deadly Blessing * Demonoid * Docteur Jekyll et les Femmes * Don't Go Near The Park * The Entity * The Evil Dead (followed by two sequels) * Eyes Of A Stranger * Evilspeak * Fear No Evil * The Final Conflict * Final Exam * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Full Moon High * Funhouse, The * Galaxy of Terror * Ghost Story * Graduation Day * Halloween II * The Hand * Hell Night * The House by the Cemetery * The Howling (followed by six sequels) * The Incubus * The Intruder * Inseminoid * Just Before Dawn * Looker * Madman * My Bloody Valentine (followed by a 3D remake in 2010) * Nesting * Nightmare * Night School * The Pit * Piranha II: The Spawning * Possession * The Prowler * Sadomania * Saturday the 14th (followed by one sequel) * Scanners (followed by two sequels) * Scared To Death * Strange Behavior * Student Bodies * The Unseen * Venom * Wolfen 1982 * The Aftermath * Alone in the Dark * Amityville II: The Possession * Attack of the Super Monsters * Basket Case (followed by two sequels) * The Beast Within * The Boogens * Cat People (remake) * Creepshow (followed by two sequels) * Death Screams * Don't Go to Sleep * Evilspeak * Fall of the House of Usher (TV) * The Forest * Friday the 13th Part 3 * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * House of the Long Shadows * Hospital Massacre * The Living Dead Girl * Manhattan Baby * Midnight * The New York Ripper * Night Warning * Poltergeist (followed by two sequels) * Pranks * Q'' * ''The Sender * The Slayer * The Sheriff's Strange Son * The Slumber Party Massacre (followed by three sequels) * Superstition * Tenebrae * The Thing (remake) 1983 * American Nightmare * The Beast and the Magic Sword * A Blade in the Dark * Brainstorm * Christine * Cujo * The Dead Zone * The Deadly Spawn * Disciples of the Crow * Frightmare * House of the Long Shadows * The House on Sorority Row (followed by a 2010 remake) * The Hunger * Jaws 3-D * The Keep * Nightmares * One Dark Night * Panic Beats * Psycho II * Scalps * Skullduggery * Sleepaway Camp (followed by five sequels) * Videodrome * Xtro (followed by one sequel) 1984 * Children of the Corn (followed by six or seven sequels and one remake) * C.H.U.D. (followed by one sequel) * The Company of Wolves * The Evil Fairies * Firestarter (followed by one sequel) * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Gremlins (followed by one sequel) * The Initiation * Invitation to Hell (TV) * Monster Dog * Mutant * Night of the Comet * A Nightmare on Elm Street (followed by eight sequels and one remake) * The Prey * Silent Night, Deadly Night (followed by four sequels) * Splatter University 1985 * Attack of the Beast Creatures * The Bride * Cat's Eye * Chiller (TV) * Dario Argento's World of Horror * Day of the Dead * Demons * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Fright Night * Ghoulies (followed by three sequels) * The Hills Have Eyes II '' * ''Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf * Lifeforce * Midnight Hour (TV) * Mr. Vampire * Murderlust * The Mutilator * A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge * Once Bitten * Phenomena * Re-Animator * The Return of the Living Dead * Rocktober Blood * Silver Bullet * Stuff, The * Women in Fury * Underworld 1986 * The Abomination * Aliens * April Fool's Day * Chopping Mall * Combat Shock * Critters * Deadly Friend * Deadtime Stories * Demoner * Demons 2 * Entrails of a Beautiful Woman * Entrails of a Virgin * The Fly (remake) * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * From Beyond * Gothic * Henry: Portrait Of A Serial Killer * The Hitcher * House * Killer Party * Link * Manhunter * Maximum Overdrive * Mountaintop Motel Massacre * Neon Maniacs * Night of the Creeps * Psycho III * Rawhead Rex * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 '' * ''Trick or Treat * Troll * Vamp * Witchboard 1987 *''Angel Heart'' *''Chinese Ghost Story, A'' *''Aenigma'' *''Bad Taste'' *''Believers, The'' *''Berserker'' *''Blood Sisters'' *''Cheerleader Camp'' *''Creepshow 2'' *''Deliria'' *''Dolls'' *''Epidemic'' *''Evil Dead II'' *''Gate, The'' *''Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night II'' *''Hellraiser '' *''Howling III '' *''Jack's Back'' *''Jaws: The Revenge'' *''Kindred, The'' *''Lamp, The'' *''Lost Boys, The'' *''Munchies'' *''Monster in the Closet'' *''Near Dark'' *''Nekromantik'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors '' *''Offspring, The'' *''Open House'' *''Opera'' *''Predator'' *''Prince of Darkness'' *''Redneck Zombies'' *''Return to Horror High'' *''Return to Salem's Lot, A'' *''Silent Night, Deadly Night Part 2 '' *''Slaughterhouse'' *''Slugs'' *''Slumber Party Massacre 2'' *''Sorority House Massacre'' *''Stepfather, The'' *''Terror Night'' *''Twisted Nightmare'' 1988 *''976-EVIL'' *''After Death'' *''Augustia'' *''Bad Dreams'' *''Black Roses'' *''Blob, The (remake)'' *''Brain Damage'' *''Celia'' *''Child's Play '' *''Clownhouse'' *''Curse II: The Bite'' *''Dead Next Door, The'' *''Dead Ringers'' *''Dinner With a Vampire'' (TV) *''Dracula's Widow'' *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' *''Evil Laugh'' *''Evil Dead Trap'' *''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood '' *''Fright Night Part 2'' *''Grotesque'' *''Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers '' *''Hellbound: Hellraiser II '' *''Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers'' *''House II: The Second Story'' *''Howling IV: The Original Nightmare '' *''Iced'' *''Killer Klowns from Outer Space'' *''Kiss, The'' *''Lair of the White Worm, The'' *''Monkey Shines'' *''The Moonlight Sonata (original title: Kuutamosonaatti) *''Nest, The *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master '' *''Night of the Demons'' *''Ogre: Demons 3, The'' *''Phantasm II'' *''Pledge Night'' *''Pulse'' *''Return of the Killer Tomatoes'' *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' *''Tales from the Gimli Hospital'' *''Serpent and the Rainbow, The'' *''Sleepaway Camp 2: Unhappy Campers'' *''Tetsuo: The Iron Man'' *''They Live'' *''Unmasked Part 25'' *''Unnamable, The'' *''Vanishing, The'' *''Watchers'' *''Waxwork'' *''When Alice Broke the Mirror'' *''Witchery'' *''Zombi 3'' 1989 *''After Midnight'' *''Alienator'' *''Amityville 4: The Evil Escapes'' (TV) *''Beyond Dream's Door'' *''Chopper Chicks in Zombietown'' *''C.H.U.D. II: Bud the C.H.U.D.'' *''Church, The'' *''Cutting Class'' *''DeepStar Six'' *''Dr. Caligari'' *''Edge of Sanity'' *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan '' *''Grim Prairie Tales'' *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers '' *''Horror Show, The'' *''House of Clocks, The'' *''Howling V: The Rebirth'' *''Leviathan'' *''Meet the Feebles'' *''Night Life'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child '' *''Offerings'' *''Parents'' *''Pet Sematary'' *''The Preppy Murder'' (TV) *''Pumpkinhead'' *''Puppet Master'' *''Rush Week'' *''Shocker'' *''Silent Night, Deadly Night 3: Better Watch Out! '' *''Sleepaway Camp 3: Teenage Wasteland'' *''Society'' *''Spontaneous Combustion'' *''Stepfather II'' *''Suckling, The'' *''Vampire's Kiss'' *''Warlock'' *''Woman in Black, The'' (TV) 1990s '1990' '1991' '1992' '1993' *American Cyborg: Steel Warrior *Amityville: A New Generation (v) *Army of Darkness *Body Bags (TV) *Body Melt *Body Snatchers *Carnosaur (followed by two sequels) *Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice *Cronos *Dark Half, The *Frankenstein (TV) *Full Eclipse *Ghost in the Machine *Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday *Killing Box, The *Leprechaun (followed by five sequels) *Little Cory Gory *Necronomicon *Night Owl *Ozone *Return of the Living Dead III *Puppet Master 4 *Tommyknockers (TV) *Trauma *Warlock: The Armageddon *When a Stranger Calls Back *Witchboard 2: The Devil' Doorway *Zombie Bloodbath '1994' *Brainscan *Cemetery Man *Darkman II: The Return of Durant *Earth Met Jerry, The *Embrace of the Vampire *Funny Man *In the Mouth of Madness *Leprechaun 2 *Lurking Fear *Mary Shelley's Frankenstein *Mirror, Mirror 2: Raven Dance *Nadja *Nightwatch *Needful Things *Night of the Demons 2 *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings *Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter *Riget *Savage Harvest (TV) (followed by one sequel) *Sorceress *Watchers III *Wes Craven's New Nightmare *Wolf '1995' *Addicted to Murder (followed by two sequels) *Addiction, The *The Prophecy (followed by four sequels) *Babysitter, The *Burial of the Rats (TV) *Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh *Carnosaur 2 *Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest *Day of the Beast, The *Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Haunting *Howling: New Moon Rising *Leprechaun 3 *Lord of Illusions *Mangler, The *Mosquito *Night of the Scarecrow *Piranha (remake) *Screamers *Serpent's Lair *Se7en *Species (followed by three sequels) *Tales from the Crypt Presents Demon Knight *Tales from the Hood *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation *Tokyo Fist *Vampire in Brooklyn *Village of the Damned (remake) *Witchboard III: The Possession *Xtro 3: Watch the Skies '1996' *Absolute Aggression *Alien Force *Alien Terminator *Amityville: Dollhouse (V) *Bad Moon *Carnosaur 3: Primal Species *Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering *Craft, The *Darkman III: Die Darkman Die *Dentist, The (followed by one sequel) *Fan, The *Frighteners, The *From Dusk Till Dawn (followed by two sequels) *Hellraiser: Bloodline *Licántropo *Lost Highway *Night of the Demons III *Pinocchio's Revenge *Scream (followed by three sequels) *Tales from the Crypt Presents Bordello of Blood *Thinner *Tremors II: Aftershocks *Trilogy of Terror II '1997' *Alien: Resurrection *American Perfekt *American Werewolf in Paris, An *Anaconda (followed by three sequels) *Bleeders *Campfire Tales *Cube (followed by one sequel and one prequel) *Devil's Advocate *Event Horizon *I Know What You Did Last Summer (followed by two sequels) *Jack Frost (followed by one sequel) *Leprechaun 4: In Space *Mimic (followed by two sequels) *Night Flier, The *Night Scream *Nightwatch *Quicksilver Highway (TV) *Relic, The *Riget II (TV) *Scream 2 *Shining, The (TV) *Trucks (TV) *Ugly, The *Uncle Sam *Wishmaster (followed by three sequels) '1998' *Addicted to Murder 2: Tainted Blood *Alien Agenda: Endangered Species *Amazon Warrior *Apt Pupil *Bride of Chucky *Carnival of Souls *Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror *Clown At Midnight *Curse of the Puppet Master *Deep Rising *Dentist 2, The *Die Hard Dracula *Disturbing Behavior *Dream House (TV) *Faculty, The *Fallen *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer, Part 2 *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I've Been Waiting for you (TV) *I, Zombie: A Chronicle of Pain *The Last Broadcast *Perfect Blue *Phantasm IV: Oblivion *Phantoms *Prophecy II, The *Gemini *Ice From the Sun *Knocking on Death's Door *Psycho *Razor Blade Smile *Ringu *Shadow Builder *Strangeland *Trance *Urban Legend (followed by two sequels) *Vampires (followed by three sequels) *Watchers Reborn *Whispering Corridors '1999' *Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (TV) *Astronaut's Wife, The *Audition *Bats (followed by one sequel) *Blair Witch Project, The (followed by two sequels) *Candyman 3: Day of the Dead *Children of the Corn 666: Isaac's Return *Christina's House *Dead Hate the Living!, The *Deep Blue Sea *Desecration *End of Days *Fear Runs Silent *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money *Haunting, The (remake) *Hellblock 13 *House on Haunted Hill (followed by one sequel) *Lake Placid (followed by two sequels) *Lover's Lane *Lycanthrope *Nameless, The *Ninth Gate, The *Rage: Carrie 2, The *Retro Puppet Master *Ringu 2 *Ring Virus, The *Scrapbook *Shikoku *Sixth Sense, The *Sleepy Hollow *Stir of Echoes (followed by one sequel) *Storm of the Century (TV) *Terror Firmer *Tomie *Unseen Evil *Virus *Warlock III: The End of Innocence *Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies 2000s 2000 *Addicted to Murder 3: Blood Lust *Anatomy *Ancient Evil: Scream of the Mummy *Blood: The Last Vampire *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Cherry Falls *The Convent *Crocodile (followed by one sequel) *Deep in the Woods *Dracula 2000 (followed by two sequels) *The Evilmaker *Final Destination (followed by four sequels) *From Dusk Till Dawn 3: The Hangman's Daughter *Ginger Snaps (followed by two sequels) *Hellraiser: Inferno *Hollow Man (followed by one sequel) *In the Light of the Moon *The Irrefutable Truth About Demons *Ju-on *Ju-on 2 *Leprechaun: In the Hood *Ring 0: Birthday *Scream 3 *Shadow of the Vampire *Tomie: Replay *Urban Legends: Final Cut *Uzumaki *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust *Wild Zero 2001 *Altered Species *Arachnid *The Attic Expeditions *Bangkok Haunted *Bones *Brotherhood of the Wolf *The Bunker *Children of the Corn: Revelation *Children of the Living Dead *Dagon *Earth vs. the Spider *Elvira's Haunted Hills *Faust: Love of the Damned *The Forsaken *Ghosts of Mars *The Happiness of the Katakuris *The Harvesters *Haunted Castle *Horror Vision *How to Make a Monster *Jason X *Jeepers Creepers (followed by two sequels) *Kairo *Kakashi *The Mangler 2 *The Others *Ritual *Route 666 *Scary Movie 2 *She Creature *The Snake King's Child *Sorum *Thir13en Ghosts *Tomie: Rebirth *Tremors 3: Back to Perfection *Wendigo *Wishmaster 3: Beyond Gates Of Hell 2002 *28 Days Later (followed by two sequels) *American Psycho II: All American Girl *Below *Bubba Ho-tep (followed by one prequel) *Cabin Fever (followed by one sequel) *Carrie *Crocodile 2: Death Swamp *Cryptz *Cube 2: Hypercube *Dark Water *Darkness *Dead Above Ground *Deathbed *Deathwatch *Dog Soldiers *Dracula's Curse *Dracula, Pages From a Virgin's Diary *Eight Legged Freaks *The Eye *Fallen Angels *FeardotCom *Ghost Ship *Halloween: Resurrection *Hellraiser: Hellseeker *Horror *Long Time Dead *Make a Wish *Maléfique *May *My Little Eye *Nine Lives *Phone *Queen of the Damned *Rose Red *Resident Evil (followed by three sequels) *The Ring (followed by two sequels) *Shredder *Sightings:Heartland Ghost *Slash *They *Tomie: The Final Chapter - Forbidden Fruit *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters *Wishcraft *Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled 2003 *A Tale of Two Sisters *Abomination: Evilmaker 2 *Acacia Park Ki-Yong *Arachnia *Battle Royale II: Requiem *Beyond Re-Animator *Bhoot *The Brink *Cheerleader Massacre *Dark Walker *Darkness Falls *Dead End *Final Destination 2 *Flesh for the Beast *Freddy vs. Jason *Gozu *Hallow's End *Hellborn *Haute Tension *House of 1000 Corpses (followed by one sequel) *House of the Dead (followed by one sequel) *Into the Mirror *Jeepers Creepers II *Ju-on: The Grudge *Ju-on: The Grudge 2 *LD50: Lethal Dose *Leprechaun: Back 2 the Hood *Monster Man *Octane *One Missed Call (followed by two sequels) *Red Riding Hood *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (followed by one prequel) *Undead *Underworld (followed by one sequel, and two prequels) *Vlad *Wishing Stairs *Wrong Turn (followed by two sequels) *Zombie Night 2004 *12 Days of Terror *Adam and Evil *Alien Lockdown (TV) *Alien vs. Predator (followed by one sequel) *Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid *And Then They Were Dead... *Anonymous Rex (TV) *Assault on Precinct 13 (remake) *Beyond the Wall of Sleep *Blood Angels *Bunshinsaba *Creep *Cube Zero *Dark Harvest 3 *Dawn of the Dead (remake) *Dead & Breakfast *Decoys *Evil Remains *Exorcist: The Beginning *Fear of Clowns *Frankenfish (TV) *Ghost Game *Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *Godsend *Grudge, The (remake) (followed by two sequels) *Haunted House *The Hazing *Hellbent *Infection *Malevolence *Marebito *Ordeal, The *Out for Blood *Paranoia 1.0 *Possessed *Puppet Master: The Legacy *Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys (TV) *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Ring of Darkness *Saint-Ange (aka House of Voices) *Saw (followed by six sequels) *Seed of Chucky *Serial Slayer *Shaun of the Dead *Shutter *Spectres *Spider Forest *Three... Extremes *Tomb of the Werewolf *Toolbox Murders (TV) (remake) *Tremors 4: The Legend Begins *Unseen Evil 2 *The Wailer *Yogen (aka Premonition) *Zombie Honeymoon 2005 *2001 Maniacs (followed by one sequel) *Alien Blood (TV) *Alien Express (TV) *All Souls Day: Dia de los Muertos *Amityville Horror, The (remake) *Andre the Butcher *Art of the Devil 2 *Attack of the Sabretooth (TV) *Aunt Rose *Bad Reputation *Beast of Bray Road, The *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Big Bad Wolf *Black Sheep *Bloodshed *Boo *Boogeyman (followed by two sequels) *Boy Eats Girl *Bug *Cabinet of Dr.Caligari, The (remake) *Call of Cthulhu, The *The Cave *Cavern, The *Cello *Chaos *Chocolate *Cigarette Burns *Cold and Dark *Creepshow 3 *Crow: Wicked Prayer, The *Cruel World *Cry Wolf *Cursed *Dance of the Dead *Dark, The *Dark Corners *Dark Hours, The *Dark Water (remake) *Day of the Dead 2: Contagium *Death Tunnel *Descent, The (followed by one sequel) *Devil's Rejects *Doll Graveyard *Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist *Doom *Do You Like Hitchcock? *Dreams In The Witch-House *Dr. Rage *Exorcisim of Emily Rose, The *Eye 10, The *Fallen Ones, The (TV) *Feast (followed by two sequels) *Feed *Fido *Fog, The (remake) *Frankenstein Reborn *GhostWatcher 2 *Haunted Boat *Headhunter *Headspace *Heebie Jeebies *Hellraiser: Deader *Hellraiser: Hellworld *Hide and Seek (remake) *Hoboken Hollow *Homecoming *Hostel (followed by two sequels) *House of the Dead 2 *House of Wax (remake) *Incident On & Off A Mountain Road *Intermedio *It Waits *Jenifer *Kakurenbo *Kilometer 31 *Land of the Dead *Locusts *Lunacy *Man-Thing *Mangler Reborn, The *Murder-Set-Pieces *Naina ' (remake) *Neighbor No. Thirteen, The *October Moon *One Missed Call 2 *Pervert! *Prophecy: Uprising, The *Pterodactyl *Reincarnation *Reeker *Return of the Living Dead 4: Necropolis *Return of the Living Dead 5: Rave to the Grave *Rings *The Ring Two (remake) *Roost, The *Safety In Numbers *Satan's Playground *Saw II *Scarred *The Scorned *Severed:Forest of the Dead *Shadow: Dead Riot *Silent Scream *Skeleton Key, The (followed by one sequel) *Tamara *Tomie: Beginning *Tomie: Revenge *Urban Legends: Bloody Mary *Vampire Bats *Venom *White Noise (followed by one sequel) *War of the Worlds (remake) *Woensdag *Wolf Creek (followed by one sequel) 2006 *The 8th Plague *Abandoned, The *Abominable *Altered *American Haunting, An *APT *Are You Scared? (followed by one sequel) *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Bikini Bloodbath *Black Christmas (remake) *Black Sheep *Blood Creek *Blood Ranch *Blood Trails *Breed, The *Broken *Butcher, The *Candy Stripers *Covenant, The *Dark Fields *Dark Remains *Dark Ride *Darna Zaroori Hai *Dead Calling, A *Dek hor *Desperation (TV) *Doodeind *Edmond *El Mascarado Massacre *Evil Aliens *Evil Bong *Fair Haired Child, The *Family *Feeding, The *Final Destination 3 *Fritt Vilt (followed by two sequels) *Frostbiten *Gen *Ghost Son *Gravedancers, The *The Graveyard *Grudge 2, The *Haeckel's Tale *Hamiltons, The *Hatchet (followed by one sequel) *Haunted Highway *Head Trauma *Heart Stopper, The *Hills Have Eyes, The (remake) *Hollow Man II *Hood of Horror *Horror Business *Host, The *House of Blood *Hunt, The *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer (direct to DVD) *Imprint *In A Dark Place *Last House in the Woods, The *Last Sect, The *Left In Darkness *Live Feed *Machined *Masters of Horror (series) *Minotaur *Monster House *Night of the Living Dead 3-D (remake) *Nightmare Man *Omen, The (remake) *Open Water 2: Adrift *Penny Dreadful *Perfect Creature *Pick Me Up *Pit, The *Plague, The *Plasterhead *Population 436 *Possessed *Pro-Life *Pulse (remake) (followed by two sequels) *Pumpkinhead: Ashes to Ashes *The Pumpkin Karver *The Quiet *Re-cycle *Requiem *The Return *Room 6 *Rest Stop (direct to DVD) (followed by one sequel) *Santeria *Sasquatch Mountain *Satanic *Saw III *Screwfly Solution, The *Sea of Fear *See No Evil *Severance *Sheitan *Sick Girl *Silent Hill (followed by one sequel) *SL8N8 *Slither *Snakes on a Plane *Snakes on a Train (direct to DVD) *Stay Alive *Sweet Insanity *Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The *Them *To Sir, with Love *Tooth Fairy, The *Trespassers *Turistas *Twisted Sisters *Unrest *Valerie on the Stairs *Wedding Slashers *When a Stranger Calls (remake) *Wicked Little Things *Wicker Man, The (remake) *Wilderness (film) *The Woods *Zombie Town 2008 *Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash *Cloverfield (followed by one sequel) *Diary Of The Dead 2009 *Halloween II (remake) *Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The *Jennifer's Body *The Orphan *My Super Psycho Sweet 16 2010 *Wolf Man (2010) *My Super Psycho Sweet 16:Part 2 Category:Lists Category:Official pages